1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method of the printed circuit board.
2. Background Art
Generally, a printed circuit board is manufactured by forming a circuit pattern on the surface of a core board, stacking an insulation layer over the circuit pattern, and then forming a circuit pattern again on the surface of the insulation layer. By repeating this process, a printed circuit board having the desired number of layers can be manufactured.
In order for this printed circuit board to have sufficient product reliability during its use, the problem of the circuit pattern being peeled off from the core board and the insulation layer or being cracked needs to be resolved.
However, in the conventional printed circuit board, the core board is relatively wider and more continuous than the circuit pattern, and thus the overall rigidity and expansion of the core board has caused thermal stress in the wired circuit. In effect, this thermal stress has caused the circuit pattern to be peeled off and cracked.